Just a Stroll Through the Woods
by leggylover03
Summary: Sheppard and McKay are searching for crystals but find much more.


Title: Just a Stroll Through the Woods

Summary: Sheppard and McKay are searching for crystals but find much more.

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

A/N: I do not write SGA fics, this one is bound to be AU, and written for a friend.

How had they gotten here, McKay thought as he shoved the satchel over his shoulder again. Xenos was supposed to be a simple mission to find more crystals, and now he was stuck in some jungle. Ronon and Teyla were still back at the gate, or at least he hoped that they were. The faster they left this jungle, the better he would feel. "Can't we stop for a breather?"

Sheppard turned around to answer, grazing his arm across the plant next to him, and yelped a bit. Blood trickled as the plant's thorns had gouged his arm. Pulling the thorns free, he quirked his eyebrows. "Was it not you who said, Let's find the crystals and be done with it? Well, the crystals are there," he said pointing to at least another five mile trek. "Since you volunteered so to speak, then you could at least keep up."

"I did not volunteer! I was coerced."

"Whatever the case may be, we won't get anywhere arguing over the matter. Hurry up. We can break as soon as we get to the other side."

Rodney grumbled, but hoisted the satchel once again, and followed behind Sheppard. They walked for another hour when he noticed that Sheppard who usually never faltered missed his footing and went face first into the ground. "Are you all right?"

Sheppard was on his feet quickly, brushing off the leaves and brush from his shirt. "I am fine. I merely tripped."

Mckay didn't follow right away as he was staring at Sheppard's arm, which was now looking very red and inflamed. "Why don't you let me look at your arm.It looks as if it might get infected."

The reaction from Sheppard threw Rodney off. "You just want to keep us from getting the crystals, don't you. You won't be trying any of that funny stuff with me. We will keep going until we reach the other side, and you will keep your hands off me!"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were all right," Rodney said, holding his hands up in submission.

"I am fine!" Sheppard said, though Rodney did not miss the slight wince, as his arm grazed his side. He vowed to watch out for Sheppard, even if the man didn't want him too. He was often too stubborn for his own good.

Several hours later and both men flopped down in the middle of the jungle. "We should rest here. We can carry on in a bit." Sheppard grabbed his canteen of water and chugged the contents.

"You should save some. That is all the water we have until we reach the river Teyla spoke about." Sheppard didn't seem to hear him, as he kept drinking the water.

Once he had drank his fill, he set the canteen down and looked up to McKay, but not really at McKay but something behind him. It started to unnerve Rodney and he spoke up. "What are you staring at?"

Sheppard got to his feet, pulling his weapon from its holster and started firing shots just to the left of Rodney's head. The reaction was instantaneous. Rodney ducked, laying flat on the ground. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Why did you bring that thing here?" Sheppard said, finally holstering his weapon.

"What thing?" Rodney asked, daring to peek up from where he was laying.

"That tiger! Are you so bent on staying here that you would bring a tiger along to keep us from getting to the crystals?"

Rodney got to his feet, forgetting his fear. "Have you lost your mind, I brought no tiger? Maybe that arm of yours is infected. Let me take a look at it."

"You would do well to keep your distance from me. Friend or not, should you try anything else to keep us from the crystals I will have to shoot you in the leg."

"You will what!" Rodney said, anger now replacing his fear.

Sheppard turned, gun aimed at him. "I will shoot you if you try to sabotage this mission again." McKay knew then that Sheppard was not himself. He also knew that Sheppard was a dead shot, and should he chose to fire, he would be dead.

"No problem. Why don't we just hurry along then, so we can get back." Sheppard turned back around, and clutched his arm, holding onto it as he walked. McKay knew it must pain him, but now he was worried, not just for Sheppard's physical health, but his mental as well. They crossed through some of the thickest jungle McKay had ever seen and that said a lot considering some of the places they had gone. Vines and thick underbrush had him ever leery of snakes, and the like.

It wasn't long before they reached the river. The river bed was swollen from obvious rains, and Rodney didn't know how they were going to cross it. "We can cross over there on that fallen tree," Sheppard pointed. McKay looked but he didn't see a fallen tree, all he saw was a log that was sticking over the edge of the rapids.

"Are you insane? That isn't a tree, that is nothing more than a log sticking out. I think that wound of yours is infected, as you are not acting rational any longer."

Sheppard turned so fast Rodney lost his balance, and stumbled. "If you are too much of a coward then I will go alone." With that Sheppard stalked off towards the fallen log. It took Rodney just a couple of seconds before he realized what would happened should Sheppard try it, and took off running to catch up. "Wait, you can't Sheppard. You will fall into the rapids."

Sheppard ignored him, and continued walking right up the log and was now about to walk across. Rodney jumped up on the log behind him and grabbed Sheppard by the arm, the wrong arm. Sheppard reeled around fast, sending Rodney into the water below. "I told you I would kill you if you tried that again!" Sheppard unholstered his gun again, and aimed right at the water near Rodney, no recognition in his now feverish eyes. "Sheppard! What are you doing? It is me Rodney!"

Sheppard aimed again, but his vision was blurring, and he fell from the log into the water, unconsciousness overtaking him. Rodney let go of the limb he was holding onto and swam as fast as he could against the current to get to Sheppard before he went under. Their only communication to Teyla and Ronon was now laying at the bottom of the river, their only help out of this situation. After pulling Sheppard to the bank, Rodney, looked at the infected arm. It was oozing something green from it, and the entire arm was red and swollen. It was a wonder Sheppard could even lift it.

There was only one way they were ever going to get out of here, and that was if they got the crystals they needed. Sighing, Rodney picked up Sheppard and flung him over his shoulder. After getting his footing again, Rodney took off towards the center of the town. It would take almost all night with him carrying Sheppard, but he hoped the man didn't wake up.

Sheppard slept fitfully. In his dreams he was home, his mother cooking him breakfast, while he and his father spoke about the latest gadget. When he woke however he felt hot, and very uncomfortable. It took several minutes for him to get his bearings and then he found himself leaning up against a stone wall. Where, he didn't know, but he knew this was no place he had ever been.

Slowly Sheppard got up. His feet were steady, but his legs felt like jelly. Once he was sure footed he glanced around. He was in some kind of town, but he saw no people, for that matter no animals, other than a stray bird here and there. Why was he here, and who had brought him? His answer came as Mckay stuck his head from around the corner. "Glad to see you are among the living again."

"Again?" Sheppard asked him, though his head felt as if it had been dead.

"Yes, that arm of yours is infected, and I believe it was touch and go last night. As a matter of fact, you don't look well now. Why don't you sit and rest for a bit more, before we head back."

"Head back to where? Why are we here, and where is here?"

Rodney stared at Sheppard. It was obvious the fever was not gone, and that the man was confused. "We came to get the crystals so we could leave this place. Teyla and Ronon are back waiting for us."

Sheppard whirled around so fast Rodney almost dropped his satchel. "I remember! You are the reason we are here. You dragged me with you!"

Rodney held his hands up in submission, knowing not to provoke and already unstable man. "Honestly Sheppard. We need to get out of here. You need medical attention, and I don't have anything to help you."

"Help me? You aren't trying to help me. You are trying to hurt me," Sheppard said backing away. Before McKay could stop him, Sheppard bolted from him, running as fast as he could back through the jungle.

"Stop!" McKay shouted, but it was no use. Grabbing up his satchel he took off after Sheppard, hoping he could catch him before he was injured further.

Sheppard kept running though he found it hard to breathe. He wouldn't be caught again, not like this. He could recall McKay trying to feed him something last night. Rodney had told him it was for his fever, but Sheppard knew it was some kind of poison to get rid of him and had flung it to the ground. Rodney had stopped trying to give him anything after that. His lungs were burning, his legs too, but Sheppard kept running even though he could hear McKay right behind him. He had to get away, had to hide.

Rodney was chasing an injured man, Sheppard to be exact. He saw Sheppard duck behind a tree, and though he had got him till Sheppard swung from behind it, P 90 aimed at him. "Whoa! Calm down Sheppard. I am only trying to help you." Rodney said backing away.

Sheppard's eyes were glazed with fever. "You, help me? I doubt this. You should back away before I find myself unable to keep from shooting you."

Rodney weighed the pros and cons of the situation. Surely even a fevered Sheppard would not hurt him. They were colleagues, friends. Moving very slowly he went to grab the weapon, and heard it fire. It was as if time stood still for a second. The bullet only grazed his leg, but the pain was red hot. "You son of a bitch! You shot me!" he yelled, staring down at the hole in his pants.

Sheppard stared at him, the fever making it hard to see the now blurry man in front of him. His hands were shaking a bit, but he kept a firm grip on his weapon. Move away from me, before I am forced to kill you."

Rodney had, had enough. he lunged for the weapon. Sheppard's grip was loosening, but he still didn't want to let go. The gun fired again, this time hitting Sheppard in the foot. That was the final straw and he released it. Rodney however was still not done ranting. "I ought to bash your head in with this thing! I cannot believe you took a shot at me!" His rant died down however when he saw that Sheppard had slumped to the ground, the toll of everything catching up to him.

Rodney glared, but then his anger disappeared when he saw Sheppard's face. It was both twisted in pain, and he could see what he thought were tears in Sheppard's eyes. The Colonel didn't cry, never had to Rodney's recollection, but when the lone tear fell from Sheppard's eye and hit the dusty ground, McKay knew the man was not going to make it much longer without medical attention.

Rodney leaned over and even though his leg was on fire, he hoisted Sheppard over his shoulder. It would be a long walk back to Teyla and Ronon, but he had to try. Much more time out here and Teyla or Ronon would come looking for them, but by then it would be too late for Sheppard. His arm that had been red, was now turning black around the puncture site. It would not be long before his arm couldn't be saved.

Several hours later and Rodney could make out Teyla in the distance. He wanted to shout to her to come and help him, but his throat was parched, and no sound would come out. His whole body ached from the added weight of Sheppard, and the Colonel was nothing but dead weight now. Rodney wanted to just give up, to drop down to the ground and relax, but the hope of getting home pushed him forward.

Six more yards he thought and then he would be there, but his mind was now numb to the pain in his legs and arms. Teyla and Ronon were running to help him, but he shoved their hands aside, handing them the crystals instead. He waited for Ronon to stop him, but he moved aside, obviously seeing Rodney would not give up Sheppard to him.

The greatest sound in the world was the gate whirling open, and Rodney let his own tear fall as he stepped through carrying Sheppard. He was tired, he was exhausted, and his arms and legs both ached, but the look on Weir's face as he walked through carrying Sheppard, was priceless. She was gob smacked, completely and totally speechless except for the inane mumbling as she tried to find words to explain what she was seeing. Rodney didn't care. He carried Sheppard over to the table and laid him down, and then took a seat in the chair beside him. They were home now, safe, and Sheppard would be fine come tomorrow.

Sheppard, more than likely would somehow bash his head in for what he had done, but for now Rodney did not care. They were safe, both would live to see another day, and with that he fell asleep, a smile on his face. 


End file.
